The present disclosure relates to a display device for displaying character information, an information processing apparatus including a display device, and a character information display method.
An information processing apparatus such as a printer that performs image processing based on image data, includes a display portion such as a liquid crystal display. In this type of information processing apparatus, character information such as a message from the information processing apparatus to the user is displayed on the display portion. The character information is displayed in a display area that is set in the display portion. In addition, in this type of information processing apparatus, a plurality of pieces of character information are displayed as a list in the display area.
Meanwhile, there may be case where a display size of character information displayed in the display portion exceeds the size of the display area set in the display portion. Such a case may occur for the following reason, for example. That is, the display portion provided in the information processing apparatus may be different in size depending on the model of the information processing apparatus. When the display portion is different in size, the display area set in the display portion may be different in size. As a result, in a case where character information is used in common by a plurality of information processing apparatuses of different models, in an information processing apparatus of a model whose display portion is smaller in size than that of the information processing apparatuses of the other models, a display size of the character information displayed in the display portion may exceed the size of the display area. On the other hand, there is known an information processing apparatus that can replace a word included in the character information with an abbreviation of the word when a display size of the character information displayed on the display portion exceeds the size of the display area.